pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie the Ambipom
Charlie is a female Ambipom. She was born on Reversal Mountain under the name Charlotte to her mother Carolyn and her other mother Ash. She now works for Xavier at Unova Route 6. She is the main character of askshinyambipom. Appearance Charlie is a shiny Ambipom with pale pink fur. She stands much taller than regular Ambipoms, has pointed ears, and long arms that end in fingered paws. She also has heterochromia, being blue in her left eye and red in her right eye. This is due to her being a Firesight. Charlie is also missing her right tail, only having it go for a couple of feet before ending. Eye Color When Charlie was an Aipom, she had bright green eyes instead of red and blue. This is because of a curse a Ninetales cast on the Ambipom troop many centuries ago. It made it so when an Aipom evolves, their eye color could change. Sometimes Ambipoms would have one red eye and one blue eye. This was called 'Firesight,' translated from the Ambipom's word 'K'tagnok,' which more accurately translates to 'Fire-given sight,' as it came from the Ninetales' curse. Those with Firesight are cast from the troop because of superstition. When Charlie was hiding her identity in Route 6, she wore contacts to match her original eye color, a bright green. After Carolyn died, however, she stopped wearing them, as she had no reason to hide their color anymore. Personality Charlie has been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) and currently has one other known identity, Etebosu. It is unknown how each identity changes over, but it is easy to tell who is who. Charlie Charlie is generally pessimistic, due to being depressed. She is social enough, but in the end she prefers to stay alone. This likely stems from her history as an Aipom in which Carolyn physically and emotionally abused her. Charlie likes to seem independent, but actually clings to other people's support. Etebosu Etebosu is much more outgoing and happier than Charlie. She is very loud, athletic, and behaves almost like a child. Etebosu claims to have appeared when Charlie lost the will to project her positive emotions, so Etebosu became a manifestation of them. Etebosu believes she was born to protect Charlie from any emotional danger, so she mainly appears when Charlie is experiencing a depressive episode. History Early life Charlie, born Charlotte (pronounced CHAR-let instead of SHAR-let), was born to Carolyn, the leader of the Ambipom troop that lived on Reversal Mountain. Carolyn wanted Charlotte to be a strong leader when she succeeded her, but Charlotte's stats were very low, and she did not respond well to training. Carolyn took her frustration out on Charlotte, often beating the Aipom and mocking her. After a few years of this abuse, Charlotte became meek and reclusive. It was only after a while that Charlotte began to notice another Aipom who always hung around her. She talked with the Aipom and learned that her name was Eipam. Charlotte and Eipam became quick friends, and did everything together. Eipam did her best to encourage Charlie and help her come out of her shell. A while later, Eipam, who was actually Charlotte's other identity, became the dominant personality. She started doing heroic deeds like saving the other Pokémon on the mountain and scaring off Pokémon trainers. A human took note of this and decided that she would become the next star of Pokestar Studios. As The Great Etebosu Eipam joined Pokestar Studios as a young superhero character, and quickly evolved, becoming Etebosu. She made her debut in the film: The Great Etebosu and the Braixen of Illusions. With the success of this film, Etebosu gained popularity Unova-wide, and even went out to handle actual events, such as helping stop Team Plasma. Etebosu spent many years in the Studios, barely even remembering Charlotte. When a group called the Do-No-Evil Trio came to Unova to star in a movie with her, she decided to go on a break instead. This was because the leader of the DNET, a Simisage named Oliver, had been her old partner. When Oliver grew to have romantic feelings for Etebosu, she pushed him away and said she didn't feel the same. Oliver left their duo after this, which made Etebosu feel angry and think he didn't care about helping people. During her break, Etebosu participated in a festival with many other Pokémon. During this festival, the spirit of a Growlithe talked to her and told her about the history of her heritage and why the color of her eyes made her a 'Firesight.' Once the event was over, and the Growlithe spirit had faded, Etebosu decided that she wanted to go back home to Reversal Mountain. Returning to Reversal Mountain After about a week of travel, Etebosu made it to the upper parts of the mountain. There, she was stopped by an Ambipom named Twig, who had been on guard duty for the borders. Twig decided to take her straight to Carolyn, the leader, because he did not know Etebosu was her daughter, having been born after Etebosu. Etebosu and Twig arrived in the middle of a troop meeting, and Carolyn decided to end it early to greet Etebosu. Etebosu asked her mother why the Ambipoms looked at her with fear, and Carolyn simply replied that it was because she was a Firesight. After spending a few days in the troop, the DNET arrived on the mountain, along with Etebosu's other mother, Ash. Etebosu was happy to see them, and decided to show them around the mountain. Shortly after the DNET arrived, Carolyn began to teach Etebosu more about the abilities of a Firesight, such as their ability to consciously touch fire and lava and not get injured. Etebosu spent a few more days in the troop before Carolyn told her they were going to retrieve Moltres' egg, a highly respected symbol in the troop. Etebosu was confused, but agreed to do it. Carolyn and Etebosu went to find Heatran, who would take them up to the mouth of the volcano, where the egg was supposedly hidden. When they got there, however, two Ninetales named Hades and Hecate had already retrieved the egg. Etebosu fought with them and grabbed the egg. Etebosu was then about to give the egg to Carolyn, when Hecate began to tell Etebosu she had been lied to. Carolyn had no desire to keep the egg 'safe,' and instead wanted to use it for her own plans. Carolyn attempted to assure Etebosu that that was no the case, but in her panic, Etebosu threw the egg over the peak. Due to Etebosu's sudden decision, Carolyn snapped and lashed out at her. She said that she would kill Etebosu for her idiocy if it was the last thing she did. Etebosu ran, fearing for her life, down the slope of the mountain. After many hours of running, Etebosu collapsed, unable to go on for any longer. She then woke up to find Moltres next to her. Moltres explained that the egg merely contained their soul, and once the egg broke, they would have been able to take on their physical form. Moltres proceeded to urge Etebosu that she had to stop Carolyn, no matter what. Etebosu refused, saying she was afraid Carolyn was going to kill her. Upon hearing this, Moltres began to tell Etebosu they could revive her, but it would use up a great amount of their energy. Once Etebosu heard this, she agreed to go through with it. Death Etebosu confronted her mother, who was angered by Etebosu's sense to return. Etebosu tried to get Carolyn to calm down, but Carolyn moved toward her, ready to attack. While the two Ambipoms were fighting, Hecate and Hades were waiting on the cliff above, prepared to push a pile of boulders down on the mother and daughter. Carolyn noticed this, and instead of attacking Etebosu, she kicked her backwards. The Ninetales let the boulders fall, and they fell on top of Etebosu, crushing her and severing one of her tails. Arriving at Route 6 Reuniting with Carolyn Bio Relationships Gallery youngeipamandcharlie.png|How Charlie's young mind perceived Eipam's first appearance. She believed Eipam was just another Aipom from the troop. Isolation1.png|Young Charlie and Etebosu. In her mind, Charlie imagined herself as a normal Aipom because she didn't think she was 'special' enough to be shiny. thegreatetebosu.png|Etebosu as 'The Great Etebosu.' heresetebosu.png|Etebosu first arriving at Reversal Mountain. etebosuandcarolyn.png|Etebosu and her mother. final3.png|Etebosu and Carolyn going to meet Heatran. final4.png|Etebosu, Carolyn, and Heatran. final19.png|Etebosu waking to see Moltres. final25.png|Etebosu moments before dying. Trivia * Charlie is 9 years old, an adult by Ambipom standards. * When Charlie is not the dominant personality, she has no recollection of what happens while Etebosu is the dominant. ** Strangely, however, Etebosu remembers what happens when Charlie is the dominant. * She is of the Reversal Mountain Ambipom subspecies. * Etebosu only refers to Charlie as 'Charlotte,' even though Charlie has made it clear that she does not like her full name. Category:Characters Category:Snow-ish